A vehicle “consist” is a group of two or more vehicles (e.g., at least one powered vehicle, capable of self-propulsion, and possibly additionally one or more non-powered vehicles, incapable of self-propulsion) that are mechanically coupled or linked together to travel along a route. For example, locomotives in a train consist include a lead locomotive and one or more remote or trailing locomotives. The locomotives generate tractive effort to propel the consist. Some known consists include locomotives arranged to provide a distributed power (DP) operation of the consist. In a DP system, locomotives are located at intermediate points along the length of the train and a lead locomotive (referring to a locomotive that is designated for operational control, which can be at the front end of the train or otherwise) remotely controls the locomotives in the consist. The DP operation of a consist can allow for longer consists having more locomotives and other rail cars as the motive power supplied by the locomotives is distributed throughout the length of the consist.
Control systems can be installed into a locomotive of a consist to permit the locomotive to remotely control the locomotives of the consist according to one or more predetermined factors. For example, the control system may be an energy management system that controls the locomotives based on a trip or mission plan that includes throttle settings of the locomotives based on details of an upcoming trip of the consist. The locomotive having the energy management system may control the other locomotives according to the trip or mission plan in order to reduce the fuel consumed by the consist during the trip, or for other objectives.
However, in order to make use of a locomotives having the control system, some known consists require that the locomotive be disposed at the front end of the consist as the lead locomotive. For example, the lead locomotive may be configured to primarily control the locomotives in the DP operation or by using the control system. Not all locomotives may have such control systems. For example, due to the financial and/or time cost involved in upgrading or purchasing locomotives with the control systems, a relatively small percentage of the locomotives may have the control systems. As a result, effort must be taken to arrange the consist so that a locomotive outfitted with the control system is at the front end of the consist. In relatively crowded rail yards, however, arranging the locomotives with the energy management or other control systems at the front ends of the consists may be extremely difficult to organize and arrange. As a result, significant time and effort may be expended on ensuring that the locomotives having the control systems are always disposed at the front ends of the consists.
A need exists for a system and method for controlling vehicle consists that avoids or reduces the efforts required to permit locomotives having certain control systems to control other locomotives of the same consist.